i love you i hate you DIE
by hiryu kasia
Summary: Its Lucy's 18th birthday party and Juvia is helping her. Juvia is having a baby but everything goes wrong what will Lucy do when the she finds that it is natsu's baby


Lucy's P.O.V

"LUCY!"…. You're probably wondering why Juvia is screaming my name at the top of my voice. Well it all started….

When I asked Juvia to hand out my party invitations, she agreed very enthusiastically (maybe a bit too enthusiastically but oh well). It was my 18th birthday so it was a pretty big deal for me. Juvia was walking to "St Stragcook café", so I followed her. (of course she knew it was my favourite café in town!) So she was in the café talking to Gray (as always!) about my party. Then she went on and on and on about her new shoes she brought the other day. I think I fell asleep for a minute or two because when I opened my eyes I saw Juvia waving her hand franticly in my face. I shook my head then realised where I was, I was still in the café, Gray had left and Juvia was now talking about her and Gray are going to be the perfect couple when Gray realises that she is the one for him. (BORING!). I finally decided to pull Juvia out of the café and go back to our flat at 15 St Goodworth Street.

Juvia's P.O.V

Get off, you're hurting my wrist Lucy. STOP IT. I can't believe that Lucy pulled me out of the café when I was talking about Gray. She is so annoying but oh well I could see that she was getting really bored of me talking about Gray. When we got back I went straight to the fridge to get an ice pack for my wrist. That stubborn girl. I went back to the lounge where I saw Lucy just sitting there with a packet of crisps on the sofa watching… The song I made for Gray! I am can feel my fists tightening. That was something REALLY private and I didn't tell her that SHE could watch it… "YOU WILL WITTNESS THE WRATH OF JUVIA!" I was screaming at the top of my voice. Lucy just shrugged and carried on watching. I decided to use my water magic….

Lucy's P.O.V

"EWWW….Juvia what did you do!" I can't believe she just crashed the T.V and made my hair soaking wet when I washed it this morning. I stormed out of the room going down the stairs and across the corridor to where Natsu and Gray lives. I kept knocking on their door until they opened it and what a surprise there was Gray looking at me like I was some sort of TRAMP! "Gray go to my apartment and sort out your… your… just go upstairs and sort Juvia out ok. NOW!"

Juvia's P.O.V

I heard someone come up stairs to our apartment. The TV had broken and the sofa soaking wet. Gray walked through the door, his black hair swaying in the wind…. I was interrupted when Gray was looking at me like I was a weirdo. "So what's been going on here?" He asked while he was trying to get to me. I didn't realised that I was soaking wet to and I was shivering. "Well Lucy was watching something that no one is allowed to see not EVEN you!"

Lucy's P.O.V

When I saw Juvia coming down, soaking wet like me we decided to be friends and I CAN'T tell anyone about the song that Juvia made for Gray.

The next day….

Juvia's P.O.V

I woke up with Lucy shaking me saying "Juvia wake up we need to go…we need to go NOW we are going to be late for work!" I was thinking that it was like about 6 am in the morning but what a surprise it was 5 am. "Lucy haven't you got the faintest clue of what time it is?" Lucy was still shaking me saying "Of Course I do look at the clock… OH its only 5 am in the morning!" "Well done Lucy now go to BED"…..

Lucy's P.O.V

Oh I thought we were late for work? Weird. Well I was still telling Juvia that she could at least get up and get dressed or something but NO. Two hours later the boys woke up. I already made breakfast for every one so I shouted across the room "BREAKFAST!" The boys came running in trying to get dressed at the same time and Juvia was screaming her head off trying to find her make up! They all shoved there food in their mouths and walked out of the door. Juvia was screaming at me for not waking her up earlier (but hey I did try didn't I) Juvia ran passed me saying that our shift is going to be taken but I knew mine wasn't because I had phoned in saying that I might be late. When we got to St Stragcook café where we work something didn't feel right….. it was all so quiet…


End file.
